United States of America/Game
The United States of America starts out as a large, populous, economically powerful, yet diplomatically isolated, socially struggling and politically divided nation. Despite having a sizable amount of resources and a strong civilian economy, its military is small, its military-industrial power weakened, and the looming threat of a massive civil war casts a dark shadow over the time of the 1936 presidential election. If the United States is able to endure through these hard times, however, it has immense potential to increase its military, industrial power, diplomatic and political influence, and even expand its borders to becoming the dominant nation in the Americas, and maybe even the world. Eventually, it has the ability to enter the Second Weltkrieg, joining the Entente, Mitteleuropa, the Third Internationale, or creating its own League of American States. Major Events In early 1936, an event (named "The Coalition Ticket") will fire where politicians from the Democratic, Republican and Progressive parties are proposing to merge all parties into a single coalition party, the National Unity Party, to prevent the radical parties from gaining strength. This event is instrumental to ensuring the layout of the Civil War. Yes, Black Monday does indeed hit the United States, and it will worsen the already ongoing economic depression. In earlier versions, the single event that will or will not give you a chaotic civil war is the election of 1936. If you did accept the ticket to the coalition, Floyd Olson will be a candidate. Without the coalition, the candidates are Jack Reed, Huey Long, Alf Landon, and John Gardner. These four would lead to civil war. Nowadays, all five candidates lead to civil war, though if you play your cards right a Olson, the three front war can be reduced to one. The Second American Civil War almost always starts in March of 1937. During this conflict, the Combined Syndicates of America, the American Union State and the Pacific States of America will secede and Douglas MacArthur will take control of the US. The Second American Civil War will essentially be a massive three-front war with four different factions competing for supremacy over the country. It will be incredibly destructive and whoever manages to survive through it and unite the country under their banner will be left to pick up the pieces and rebuild the wrecked economy and nation. Canada might also seize and take over Alaska, New England and the Oregon Territory and Panama might take the Canal Zone. The three sides will all declare war on you and each other. As the factions secede, you can choose to play as them if you want to or stay true to the original US government and crush the rebels. Laws Buildings and Industry National Resources Military Forces A combination of budget cuts and an isolationist stance has led to a focus on the navy and air forces. The army, on the other hand, is laughably small. If the United States is able to bring the power of its industry to bear, however, it is capable of forging a very powerful military force, capable of competing with those of the German Empire and the Third Internationale. Army The US Army is extremely small, with only 58k men spread among 3 divisions of infantry, 1 division of cavalry, and 1 division of marines. The infantry divisions are in Washington DC, San Francisco, and Denver. The cavalry division in New Mexico, and the marine division is guarding the Panama Canal. Although the Panama Canal garrison starts the game with regular experience, once the civil war starts it will appear on the mainland with elite experience Navy The US Navy is a mix of pre- and post-Weltkrieg ships. However, because of the Great Depression, most of the post-Weltkrieg ships are small ships like destroyers. The Navy is the largest branch, with 259k men. Atlantic Battle Fleet Based in Virginia 13 Dreadnoughts, 3 Fast Battleships, 4 Armored Cruisers, 1 Carrier, 4 Cruisers, 18 Destroyers Pacific Battle Fleet Based in San Diego 1 Heavy Carrier, 12 Dreadnoughts, 3 Fast Battleships, 4 Armored Cruisers, 5 Cruisers, 19 Destroyers Seattle Fleet Based in Seattle 1 Armored Cruiser, 1 Cruiser, 12 Destroyers Caribbean Patrol Fleet Based in the Panama Canal 12 Destroyers Atlantic Submarine Fleet Based in Virginia 27 Submarines Pacific Submarine Fleet Based in San Diego 27 Submarines Air Force The US Air Force is spread across the coasts. There are 42k men in the air force. 400 Close Air Support, 400 Fighters, 600 Tactical Bombers 60 Carrier Fighters, 48 Carrier Naval Fighters Strategy and Gameplay Garner-Wagner Bill The United States begins the game as a powderkeg, experiencing a growing political crisis that is tearing the nation apart and threatens the civil war. The first major event for the country will be the Garner-Wagner Bill. You will have several options as to how the Garner-Wagner Bill will be structured that will change the likelihood of its passing. The player may either choose to keep it between the establishment Republicans and Democrats, give some leeway to Long's America First Party and earn their Support or alternatively earn the support of the Socialist Party of America by giving in to some of their demands for the bill. The former option will be the least likely to succeed, while the latter two have a higher success rate at the cost of providing political power to either the AFP or SPA.Category:Game Pages